Shadow covered Atlantis
by Silverfrostfire
Summary: What would you do if your friend takes a turn for the worst and what would happen if your home was shrouded in shadows by things that even light repels.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Stargate Atlantis. Except this plot. .

Name: Shadow covered Atlantis

Pairing: have not decided. I'm leaning towards either Rodney/Sheppard or Ronon/Rodney/Sheppard. Either way John will be bottom. So no flames you all have been warned.

Spoilers: haven't clues.

I hope you will like it, wouldn't get out of my head for a week so. Warning not very good at stories but trying my best.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sweat poured down his face as he ran down the long dark corridor. His sides cramped and legs felt like rubber, raw lungs filling rapidly with oxygen. Teyla, by his side, was in a similar state, sweat dripping off her face soaking her clothes closest to her head.

She kept looking behind them with her P-90 ready to shoot anything in sight. They had lost Ronon somewhere on the way from the stairs. He hoped his big friend was alright, but knowing him he had nothing to worry about…much.

Pain shot through him from his midsection causing it to burn and stumble. "I need to stop now!" Rodney collapsed putting his forehead on the cold floor seeking to expel excess heat from his over heated body. The floor was mercifully cold and the compulsion to put his whole body down and cool off was strong but for the sake of his life he wouldn't dare.

He did not know how long they had been running nor how long since they had come home from their latest mission. P4X-666

Was freaking creepy with no since of life except for very exotic plants and was very glad to be leaving it behind so neither he nor the others sensed something wrong. Him most of all.

He should have freaking seen it, they all should have.

His heart leaped almost out of his mouth when he heard a clatter behind him, but did not have the chance to swallow it down before Teyla grabbed him, shoving them both into a nearby hiding spot just big enough for the two of them. Well just barely.

Rodney clamped his hands to his mouth tightly so when sound came out it was greatly muffled. More thankful than annoyed when his female friend's hand joined in.

They heard footsteps and clanking metal moments before Sheppard was in sight. He looked like he was the only one left in a full scale war with nothing left to lose. He was carrying so much guns and ammo plus explosives they wondered how he's not dragging his feet, or crawling.

"Oh_ shit!_" Rodney's mind screamed. Cold fear gripped him hard, wide eyes watching the man as he walked by.

He knew his friend was not easily fooled and was well trained for finding people and eliminating them, he felt for certain they would be found within moments. Sheppard walked slowly, menacingly down the corridor, looking for more of the people that inhabited Atlantis.

Luck, it seemed, was on their side when Sheppard didn't even pause and walked out of sight. Teyla waited for a few minutes until the footsteps were gone before she, with Rodney, ran the way they had come from.

"We need to get to your lab," Teyla whispered.

"Yeah well it was the other way. No way in hell I'm going down there." Rodney wheezed.

"Are you alright Rodney?" she asked, looking at her friend almost about to collapse to the floor and pass out.

"Does it look like it!" he snapped heatedly. She gave him the eyebrow she always gives when she was annoyed or confused. Normally he wouldn't care but he couldn't help but cringe at his tone he gave her. She didn't deserve his angry words, not at this time.

He ran his shaky hands over his face, hours ago he had witnessed his best friend murder several military personnel. MURDER! And they had not even provoked him.

After that he ran as fast as he could from the slaughter but the image was forever imprinted in his mind, nightmare material for months.

After getting up, sufficiently cooled off, they slowly made there way to one of the naquada generators. They were supposed to get his computer first but considering they had to backtrack, they had to go a little bit ahead of their plan. Rodney quickly turned it off, taking the top piece. The same piece Sheppard once took when Kolya tried to take over Atlantis. Tearing up at the memory, he put it in his military vest and continued on.

Thankfully that was the last one, dr. weir and her group had gotten the 3 generators off a while ago which is why they hadn't taken the transporter.

Everything was in total darkness now, except for the lights that did not need any type of power like a generator or a ZPM.

Now they had to find another way to Rodney's lab, avoiding Sheppard on the way so that he can get his computer to manually trap the colonel in a safe place and sedate him till he's blue in the face. It was either that or kill him. No one was even going there.

Suddenly a hand firmly grabbed McKay's shoulder and another to his mouth when he screamed.

"Shut it McKay." a gruff voice whispered in his ear. Rodney visibly relaxed, relieved beyond belief.

"Ronon where the hell have you been?" he snapped," and were you trying to put me in an early grave?"

Both ignored that question and opted to glaring at him to keep his voice down," were did you go Ronon?" Teyla asked more kindly then Rodney did. Though to give him credit she wasn't startled out of her mind.

"Went ahead to cut off Sheppard." the Satedan explained looking down to his bleeding arm," didn't work out like I had planned. Couldn't get near him. Too many guns."

Teyla nodded in understanding having seen the colonel not to long ago.

"Do you have your computer?" the big man asked. Rodney and Teyla shook there heads no. Giving out a sigh he led them to a safe route to the lab. They barely made any distance when they heard screaming and heavy gunfire. From the sound of it, was one sided. All too soon it stopped. An ice cold chill ran down the scientists back, spreading throughout his body leaving him a cold paralyzed statue. Ronon damn near had to carry him all the way there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope it's a good beginning. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter, hope you like it. ^.^

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly they walked the dark halls quietly until finally arriving at the lab. Rodney franticly searched the room spinning 360 degrees.. 3 times but he could not find it. Frustration rapidly grew within him till it was all he could do not to scream in anger._ where the fuck is it?_

"Its…its…its not here!" Rodney exclaimed twirling again making a perfect ballerina spin. He even used the tips of his toes to do it.

"What do you mean its not here?" Ronon asked.

"It's not here as in gone, disappeared, vanished! Fuck, I left it right here!" he pointed to his desk were a lot of ancient junk lay, but no computer," where the hell is it!"

Ronon and Teyla smacked there faces. The Satedan opened his mouth to tell Rodney to forget about the entire fucking plan and have him tase the living daylights out of John. But immediately shut it again after remembering that he tried that already and failed epically. The bullet wound in his arm was proof.

The scientist renewed his search damn near throwing things around and out of his way. He knew it was here cause he left it when he heard gun shots outside in the hall earlier.

That's were he saw Sheppard do the unthinkable. It was like out of a horror movie, one he couldn't place at the moment. He didn't even want to.

" wait!" he suddenly stood straight up, eyes glazed over as he searched threw panic filled memories. Snapping his fingers he hurriedly explained as he walked out the door, team mates right behind him.

" when me and the other scientists were working a blueprint of a weapon in the Ancient data base that was just translated, really fascinating thing considering it only needs so little ene…anyway, after John became Rambo I saw Zelenka run with something in his arms, something big and black that projected light. I think that was my computer, of course I only saw that after looking behind me to see if I was being followed and caught just a glimpse. He must of picked it up after I booked." he said quickly lips damn near falling off. At least to Ronon and Teyla who were sporting confused looks.

"so were do we find Zelenka?" Ronon asked after his brain translated what his friend said.

One of these days those lips really will fall off.

"well I'm taking a completely wild guess here and say he's in the jumper bay. Lets try that first." he replied thoughtfully in his usual place, between them. A taser gun in his hand, he absolutely refused to point a gun with bullets at his friend even if he was off his rocker at the moment.

"why do you say that?" the big man asked pointed his gun behind them.

"didn't I say it was a completely wild guess here? How about the mess hall?" he snapped turning his head to glare at the cave man.

Ronon shook his head," you really don't want to go their."

"….why not?" Rodney asked not really wanting to know the answer. He really shouldn't have asked. Ignorance was bliss after all.

"to much blood and bodies. Don't feel like carrying you after fainting." he explained switching with Teyla to point his blaster, set to stun, ahead of them. Not noticing the athosian grimacing at the image her mind produced.

"oh." was all he could say. Dread filled him, not for the first time today and he was getting sick of it. When they get Sheppard back his wits he knew his friend would throw himself off the highest tower on Atlantis or set himself to be fed on by a wraith.

Right after he helped as best as he could with what he had done. He just knew it and that's if they could get his sanity back.

Teyla was also thinking the same thing and vowed to protect her team leader from himself even if it took the rest of his life to forgive himself, she also knew Ronon would help without being asked, just by the look on his face right now. She suspected for a long time that Sheppard could do no wrong in the big mans eyes and it all started when the human gave the runner his freedom back and a home.

She also saw the same fierce protectiveness in Rodney's eyes and the proof was the gun in his hands. Unwilling to even hold a gun against the man if it could kill him.

As for her she had a motherly and a sisterly emotion to all of her team mates, the two switching on different situations. And right now the mother side of her was out for all her friends, and the P-90 was just to scare and wound him. She had no intention to kill.

Bullets flew passed them forcing Teyla and Rodney back to reality, signaling that they were under attack. Taking cover they saw Sheppard all decked out with even more of the weapons Atlantis had in her possession.

He looked like he was ready for a full out war which sadly was true.

God what happened to there care free, laid back friend?

Ronon fired his blaster but Sheppard always dodged it, aggravating the Satedan to no end. Teyla again tried to reason with him, trying to bring her friend around but it was like asking a wraith to go cold turkey on the feeding. Rodney shivered as he read Sheppard's face.

It was alight with absolute joy like he was watching a football game, boy was he never going to see the sport the same way again. But his eyes told a different story, they glowed out pure malice, eyes so dark they reminded the scientist of a black hole. Hungry and dangerous.

He hoped something was controlling his friend and not him just snapped. He also hopped it wasn't him that did it. He knew he was annoying but damn.

When he thought Sheppard was going to get lucky shots and kill them all, Dr. Weir, Carson, Major Lorne, and some other people arrived behind the colonel.

" Sheppard!" Weir shouted.

The military commander of Atlantis smiled sadistically and pulled out two grenades', pulling the ring he dropped them and ran in a room next to him, shutting the door right before they went off.

Everyone scrambled away to get as much distance as they could as soon as they saw them in his hands.

Thankfully no one was hurt but they had lost him again. But that didn't deter Rodney for Zelenka was with the group that came to their rescue, and he had his computer tucked tightly to his chest.

Now all they had to do was get to the control room, Avoiding Sheppard as much as they can.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The third chapter will come up sooner or later, depends on my mood. ^.^


End file.
